A swallow word like Placebo  x Alice x
by princesse morphine
Summary: Princesse Morphine: collectif de trois auteurs écrivants des histoires sur les chansons de Placebo et Indochine.  Ici: Placebo. Les histoires d'Alice: Dernière en date: Blind.
1. nancy boy

**Nancy boy.**

Il marchait dans la rue, ses fesses ondulant au rythme de ses pas, les jambes nues sous sa robe noire. Il resserra son manteau trois-quarts autours de lui et enfonça son nez dans son écharpe. Ses cheveux bruns coupés dans un carré approximatif, volaient autours de son visage… Le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière était lourd et les doc's à ses pieds ne l'aidaient pas à aller plus vite.

Il dépassa un groupe de garçon qui le sifflèrent d'une manière explicite et suggestive. Il ne détourna pas la tête vers eux. Il savait exactement où il allait. Il tourna à gauche à un moment, et entra dans un magasin de disque.

Il était 9h01.

Il ôta son manteau, posa son sac et passa derrière le comptoir.

A midi un homme entra, grand, blond, vêtu de noir et de kaki… il s'approcha du comptoir où il posa un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Le brun, après avoir fermé la porte, entraîna le nouveau venu dans l'arrière boutique. Sa robe fut retroussée, et il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Un peu de lubrifiant et ce fut rapide jouissif et dévastateur. Ils partagèrent la cocaïne et se séparèrent sur un sourire entendu.

Et la journée passa, comme les autres. De la musique, de la drogue et de la baise dans l'arrière boutique.

19h55.

Il sortit de magasin, verrouilla le tout et repartit chez lui…

Il entra dans le salon, défroissa sa petite robe noire et passa une main tendre dans le cou de son petit ami…

Fin.


	2. without you I'm nothing

**Without you I'm nothing**

Le temps passe sur l'horloge de la cuisine et je reste là à compter jusqu'aux secondes. Mes ongles me rentrent dans les paumes et le néon clignote.

Ce soir c'est anti-dépresseurs au menu… Je les aie tous mangés… Avec une fourchette, à raison d'un par seconde environ, avec une marge d'erreur de 10 pilules par minute… Ca m'a mis 5 minutes quand même. Je vais aller prendre un bain.

Seul dans la salle de bain, nu devant le miroir, je pleure.

Sur mon corps subsistent encore les marques de toi. Griffures, bleus, hématomes en tout genres. Ma lèvre est encore fendue et des morsures et des suçons parsèment mon cou et ma pomme d'Adam. Cette vision me fait toujours le même effet… Ca m'excite.

Je rentre enfin dans le bain, la tête me tourne…

L'eau caresse mon corps comme tu ne le feras jamais plus, comme tu ne l'as jamais vraiment fait d'ailleurs… mes yeux se ferment un peu tout seuls. J'ai du mal à réaliser… J'entends les secondes s'égrener.

Tic Tac Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tac…

J'essaye de ne plus penser à ton corps qui repose sans vie sur le carrelage de la cuisine… tu m'as laissé, tu ma laissé seul.

Comme je t'aime, comme je t'aimais et tu m'as laissé alors que malgré tout, malgré tes coups, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Tu voulais me quitter, je ne l'ai pas supporté, moi qui ne vivais que pour toi…

Sans toi je…

Sans toi…

Je me sens tomber… L'eau recouvre mon visage… Enfin.

Je ne suis rien.

Fin.


	3. black eyed

**Black eyed.**

Le garçon sortit de l'immeuble en courant, les vêtements déchirés, l'air hagard, en rires, en pleures. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Il monta dans le premier bus qui se présenta et s'assit au fond. Il était assez tard, et il n'y avait pas grand monde, les quelques personnes présentes dans le bus le regardaient en coin, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer. Il baissa les yeux, la tête, pas honteux mais presque. Et si c'était de sa faute ?

Il descendit un quart d'heure plus tard, à un arrêt qu'il connaissait et prit un autre bus pour rentrer chez lui. De nouveau au fond, à l'écart des autres. Il s'était calmé et ses pleurs n'étaient plus que de vagues traces humides sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il sortit du bus, en face d'un immeuble, il entra dans son appartement et soupira, se servant un verre d'eau.

Il se planta devant un miroir et observa son reflet.

Ses yeux charbonneux, ses lèvres enflées et fendues, ses cheveux emmêlés. Il faisait presque peur à voir.

Avec des mouvements lents il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et passa un bout de coton sous le liquide fumant. Il se démaquilla, dévoilant ses yeux bleus énormes, ses yeux au beurre noir. Il se força à sourire, comme pour oublier la situation, c'était presque pathétique. Tout fut nettoyé, chirurgicalement, avec patience, avec adresse, avec habitude… Et une fois ses cheveux peignés, son visage propre et ses blessures apparentes, il s'assit sur une chaise, devant son verre d'eau. Du bout des doigts, il envoya un cd, remplissant l'air de musique.

Il but son verre, avala une petite pilule, et se leva, semant ses vêtements un peu partout dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il s'allongeât sur le lit, sur les draps, et s'endormit.

_Réveille toi, réveille toi… _

Il ouvrit les yeux, frissonnant dans l'air froid de sa chambre. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, quelqu'un sur le balcon, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il se leva, et rejoignit la personne dehors, se moquant de sa nudité. Il se colla à son dos, les mains sur le ventre brûlant de l'homme contre lui qui lui présenta sa cigarette, dont il tira un peu fumée. L'homme se mit à bouger un peu, berçant le garçon qui ferma les yeux. C'était leur secret, leur secret à tout les deux.

Ils restèrent encore un certain temps sur le balcon et finirent par rentrer. Tout les deux.

L'homme allongeât le garçon sur le lit, sous les draps, entre ses bras. Ils s'étaient encore battu, encore aimé, encore mentit.

Loin des autres, hors du monde, sans les autres qui ne comprennent pas, qui ne cherchent pas à comprendre. Dans leur monde de violence et d'amour, dans leur boule de plaisir et de nerfs.

L'homme s'endormit à son tour, dans leur lit.

**Fin**.

Et si vous avez un peu d'imagination et que comme moi vous trouvez que Brian Molko et Nicola Sirkis vont bien ensemble, relisez l'histoire.

Et laissez une review si vous voulez, même si c'est décourageant et désagréable !! .

A+ avec **Blind**.


	4. blind

**Blind **

Il était assit à genoux sur le sol, ses yeux remplis de larmes immondes. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il n'y arrivait pas. Des sanglots secouaient son corps alors que son visage était levé vers le ciel. Il devait pleuvoir, il sentait la pluie le tremper jusqu'à l'os. Tremblant, pitoyable dans le début du jour. Et personne pour le voir, personne pour être témoins de sa perte. Les lumières de l'hôpital étaient déjà allumées mais en vérité ça ne changeait rien pour lui.

Souviens-t'en. Ne t'en vas pas. Ne te laisse pas aller à tout ce qui te prends. Tout ce qui te…

Il fallait se lever. Les bras autours du corps, le froid. Ressentir ce qui n'était pas visible. Par ce que tout cela veut dire quelque chose… tout ce qu'il lui disait voulait dire quelque chose. Mais jamais… En vérité jamais il ne disait quoi que ce soit. Tout ces mots, morts nés…

Parle, je remplirais tes mots, je les ferais vivres. Je te ferais vivre. Je te ferais du bien. Je te…

Il avança péniblement vers ce qu'il pensait être la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Un infirmier est venu le voir. Une couverture, une tasse de café. Quelques paroles sans sens, comme ses mots. S'il avait pu il aurait hurlé, il l'aurait déchiré… De haut en bas. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait comme à son habitude. Il ne faisait jamais rien. C'était fini maintenant. Finis. Malgré tout, l'amour. Quel drôle de mot. Tant d'horreur dans ces cinq lettres si détestées. Quelle folie.

Je sais, je sais tout ça. Arête tout ces mots. Par ce que, je sais que tu es brisé. Je sais que tu…

La porte s'ouvre, il entend son bruit. Il dort, il l'entend aussi. Alors, trempé, navrant dans toute sa misère sentimentale, il s'assoit à ses cotés. Il y a une chaise. Et des fleurs, dont il sent le parfum. Il ferme les yeux, bien que cela ne change rien pour lui. La couverture est autours de ses épaules, le café dans ses mains. Il sent ses larmes affluer de nouveau. Comme c'est gênant. L'infirmier les laisses seuls. Il se sent sale, mal préparé, gauche. Et les mots lui viennent aux lèvres sans qu'il ait le temps de penser vraiment. De toutes façon peut être qu'il n'entend pas.

Ne me laisse pas. Ne me rends pas invisible, ne rends pas les autres invisibles à mes yeux… ne me rends pas aveugle.

Il entendit l'homme à ses cotés bouger, se reveiller. Il tourna la tête vers lui, sans même un sourire. Juste pour etre sur que tout cela soit bien vrai. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il aurai aimé le voir. Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas possible. Il tourne la tête mais ça ne change rien pour lui. Par ce que ce n'est pas vraiment lui qu'il regarde. Par ce que de toutes façons, il ne peut regarder personne, par ce que de toutes façons... Il ne voit pas. Il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble l'homme dans le lit, il ne sais pas de quel couleur sont ses draps, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Par ce que de toutes façon il ne sait pas ce qu'est une couleur.

Je t'en pris. Ne t'en va pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en pris. Ne me rends pas aveugle. Je sais que tu...

Il aimerait arreter le temps, le geler à tout jamais. Cryogeniser leur traces à tout les deux. S'endormire et se dire que tout ira bien, qu'il ne leur arrivera rien pendant le sommeil. Que le soleil s'eteindra. Qu'ils ne mourront pas. Surtout pas lui. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui et pas maintenant. Pas devant ses yeux. Pas entre ses mains. Peut etre qu'il aimerais crier. Mais il ne peut pas. Ses yeux qui ne servent à rien ont volés sa voix. Ou alors pas tout à fait, par ce qu'il murmure un peu.

Si je pouvais tout recommencer, je gelerais le temps. On trouvera un autre moyen de voir, tu me pretera tes yeux, et j'aurais une autre maniere de voir. Ne t'en va pas... Ne me laisse pas. Je sais que tu...

Et il pleure de nouveau, dans ses bras à lui. Et il pleure de nouveau avec plus de tristesse. Et l'autre ne repond pas, par ce qu'il sait qu'ils savent. Par ce que c'est la fin. Qu'on meure de trop d'espoir, de trop de chagrin, de trop d'égoisme. Et c'est ce qu'il lui dit doucement, entre deux baisers. Il le serre contre lui, et lui murmure des paroles sans sens remplies de promesses. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas se laisser aller. Pas devant lui. Pas devant ses yeux. Pas entre ses mains. Il aimerait hurler. Il le laisse doucement aller. Ne pas le garder pres de lui trop longtemps. Ca fait mal parfois de le regarder, lui... Qui ne le voit pas.

Tu sais... Je crois que je t'aime. C'est la premiere fois. Et ca me dechire, ca me fait souffrire. Je crois que je meure un peu de l'interieure de "ne pas" te voir mourire en face de moi. J'aimerais realiser, voir, embraser de mon regard ta mort, mais tu m'echappe sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Je sais que tu... meure.

Je sais que tu...

Et tu me laissera, aveugle pour la vie. Mes yeux etaient inutiles, tu emporte mon coeur.

Et je resterais là, en face de ta tombe, remplie de fleurs inutiles. Et je les verraient. Je verrait ton nom gravé dans le marbre, Je verrais le vent souffler dans le feuilles mortes du cimetiere. Je verrais enfin, qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Car tu n'es plus là.

Et deja je sens, qu'elle te vole à moi. Les couleurs reviennent, tes couleurs me viennent.

Je mettrais des lys. Sur le marbre blanc.

**Fin. **


End file.
